


Cross your heart?

by Stalliferous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Single Parent Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalliferous/pseuds/Stalliferous
Summary: "Cross you heart?"she asked, a hint of hope rested in her voice."Cross my heart"Warm eyes and welcoming smile decorated Logan's face. Like I said, he wasn't one for emotions, but when it came to his daughter he couldn't help it.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Point of view: storyteller, third person.   
Timeline: present day  
_________

"Excuse me sir."

Patton looked up from the roses he was watering. His blue eyes wandered curiously around the small and almost empty store, searching for the source of that high-pitched voice.

"I'm here!"

He looked over the counter and saw a little girl watching him carefully. He dried his hands on his apron and walked over to her, kneeling at her height.

"Yes little lady?"

"Agnes."

Patton chuckled and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Agnes, my name is Patton. Do you need anything?"

She shyly grabbed a fistful of her light yellow dress and looked back at him.

"I need flowers"

"what kind of flowers?"

Agnes looked around for a little bit, scanning meticulously every flower in the store. She wanted to pick the right ones.

"Those, please."

Her small hand pointed the sunflowers in a big vase.

"Sunflowers?"

She nodded confidently.

"do you know what they symbolize?"

"No..."

"Would you like to?"

"Yes!"

Agnes smiled brightly, she loved learning new things. Patton got up and walked to the vase, he picked a flower and went back to his spot in front of the little girl.

"They symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity. Sunflowers are known for being the 'happy' flowers, because of their bright yellow color. Just like your dress."

Patton handed the flower to Agnes, which kindly grabbed it watching carefully every inch of it.

"I chose the right one!"

She happily exclaimed.

"They are just like my dad! I adore him! He is reaaaaaaally loyal! And makes me happy all the time!"

Now she was jumping in her spot, her short, slightly curly black hair flying around, while her pale skin shone with a light shade of pink that framed her beautiful smile. Patton giggled in amusement.

Slam

"AGNES!"

"Oh! Here he is!"

A tall man entered the store panting and sweating. He quickly ran towards Agnes and hugged her.

"Don't do that ever again! Why did you walk away?!"

He was trying to scold her, but his voice was too full of love and relief to sound vaguely angry.

"I had to! I needed to get your surprise!"

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled sweetly and handed the flower to the man, he took it and looked over to Patton, which shrugged and smiled.

"Do you want to know why I chose sunflowers?"

Logan sighed, there was no point in scolding her after all.

"Well, now I'm curious"

"they symbolize adoration, loyalty and... -AND LONGEVITY! and they make people happy. Just like you!"

Her smile lit up the whole room.

"He told me!"

Agnes pointed towards Patton. He shrugged and gave them both a sweet smile.

"Thank you"

Logan wasn't one for smiling, but when it came to his daughter he couldn't help it. He got up and walked to the other man searching for his wallet.

"What do i owe you?"

"Oh No, don't mention it!"

Patton shook his head holding his hands in front of him.

"I insist."

"Please, this wouldn't be a gift if you had to pay for it"

"But-"

"Please."

Patton smiled happily. Logan sighed again and grabbed Agnes' small hand placing his wallet back in his pocket.

"Thank you. My name is Logan Berry, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine! I'm Patton Foster."

The men shook hands, Logan gave the other a weak and awkward smile before starting to leave with the little girl besides him.

"Bye Mr. Foster! It was nice meeting you!"

Agnes energetically waved back, receiving another bright smile from Patton.


	2. 2

Point of view: storyteller, third person.   
Timeline: present day  
_________

"what's their name?"

Agnes pointed at some funnel-shaped red and white flowers, in a small brown vase.

"Those are Amaryllis! They symbolize pride"

Patton made a dramatic pose making Agnes laugh while sitting on the counter.

"And those?"

This time her hand pointed to a shelf with a red vase filled with white, yellow, red, pink, orange, and bronze flowers.

"AH! I LOVE THOSE!"

Patton ran to the shelf and (on his tiptoes) gently took a bright red flower, smelling it and bringing it to the small girl.

"They're the snapdragon symbol of deception and graciousness"

"De-Deseftion?"

Patton chuckled.

"Deception, It's-"

Patton was cut off by the soft ring of a bell, which signaled that someone entered the store.

"wait a second Sun"

"Mh-Mh!"

Patton picked her up and set her on the floor before going to greet and help the customers. She played a little with her dress, spinning and watching it fly around, giggling.

Patton spotted Logan on the sidewalk and excused himelf from the copule he was serving.

"Hey Sun!"

"Mh?"

Agnes curiously looked up and understood when she saw her father enter the store.

"OH! Bye Mr. Foster!"

Patton chuckled softly and waved giving Logan one of his best smiles.

"It's just Patton!"

Agnes hugged his father making Grabby-hands, meaning she wanted to be picked up. Logan smirked and kneeled down, letting her climb on his back, once she did he got up holding her legs near his waist and reciving a strong hug around his neck, followed by a sweet giggle as he started to go.

That scene warmed Patton's heart, and his cheecks. Logan's fond smile was enough to melt him down.

"Hum...Sir?"

The young man snapped out of his trance as his customer's loud voice called him.

"Oh- yes, yes sorry!"

__________________

"Dad, what does dec-deception mean?"

Agnes asked while playing with her father's dark hair.

"Deception is the act of deceiving or tricking someone, it's a synonym of the words falsehood, deceit, cheat"

"oh... But that is not nice"

Logan was a little bit unsettled by that statement.

"Indeed. So, what did you do today?"

"Patton showed me a couple flowers, and he gave me a nickname!"

Logan smirked.

"A nickname?"

"Yeah! Sun."

"Sun?"

"it's because I bought Sunflowers and he said my smile is brighter than the sun!"

She opened her arms wide to emphasize on 'Brighter', the tall man chuckled in amusement.

"He is very correct"

"My smile is bright because it looks like yours!"

Logan sighed smiling, he loved his daughter more than anything in the world.

"Dad, can we buy a flower book?"

Logan rose an eyebrow.

"you want a botanic encyclopedia?"

"So I can show you the flowers Patton shows me!"

"We'll go to the library tomorrow when I pick you up from school, ok?"

"Yes!"

Agnes hugged Logan firmly. And asked yawning.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

He let one of her legs go and drew a cross on his heart with his finger. They always did that, no matter how important the promise was.


	3. 3

Pov: storyteller third person   
Timeline:present day   
___________________

L

ogan finally laid on his bed. All the paperwork was done.

'3:00 am'

He let his eyes close and and took a deep breath. He could finally get some rest...

'Knock knock'

The man groaned pretending he didn't hear the knock on his door, then the realization hit him.

'AGNES!'

He thought to himself and jumped out of bed jogging to the door, quickly opening it. Agnes stood there shaking and sobbing quietly, clumsily trying to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Daaaaaaad!"

She hugged his legs as tight as she could.

"Oh, Agnes"

He lowered himself and picked the little girl up, letting her cry on his shoulder, while rubbing circles on her back and walking to the bed.

"What happend?"

She sobbed even more and grabbed Logan's shirt.

"I-i had a nightmare!"

The tall man laid on his bed with the girl shaking on his chest and started slightly rocking her back and forth.

'3:16'

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

She shook her head 'No' and cuddled closer to her father.

"Do you want to sleep with me?"

Agnes nodded and sniffled, slowly calming down. Logan kept rocking her and unconsciously rubbed circles on her back, quietly humming a lullaby.

"Sorry"

Her whisper was muffled by the man's shirt.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I woke you up... You are tired... B-but I was really scared"

Logan sighed.

"Oh Agnes, you don't have to be sorry, you did the right thing"

"So you're not upset with me?"

She asked softly, with a hint of hope resting in her voice.

"Not at all Agnes. You could never bother me"

Agnes sniffled again putting her head under Logan's chin.

"Cross your heart?"

Logan yawned and answered.

"Cross my heart."

The little girl shifted slightly in her spot. The man smiled, he knew what she wanted.

"Do you want some... Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please!"

"Let's get up then"

Logan stood up holding Agnes with one arm while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"With cream?"

Agnes giggled happily, her cheecks, stained by traces of dry tears, shone with a wonderful smile.

"If you insist!"

Logan chuckled in amusement at his daughter's response. He knew her more than anyone else, and that comforted him.

'3:36'

"Sit here, I'll get everything"

The girl obeyed and sat down playing a little bit with her pajamas.

Five minutes later the man handed her a navy blue cup filled to the brim with boiling chocolate, she carefully grabbed it and stared as the vapor flew out of it.

"Careful, it's hot."

"Chocolate"

"what?"

"it's hot chocolate."

"It's waaaaay too late for this Agnes."

She giggled at her own joke while her father ruffled her black hair.

"Patton makes jokes like this all the time!"

"Well. He lost a point"

"Woaaah dad~ you gave him a score?"

Agnes looked at him with a smirk.

'is she really four years old?'

"You didn't answer~"

She purred looking maliciously at him.

"I wouldn't mind him being my dad too"

The little girl whispered to herself between sips.

"What did you say?"

"Me? Nothing..."

Logan was about to reply, when he was cut off by a yawn.

"Let's go to sleep."

'3:50'


	4. 4

Point of view: storyteller, third person.   
Timeline: present-day (two days after )  
____________

Just like a flock of birds migrating towards warmer places, this story is inexorably proceeding against the inevitable, and sometimes the inevitable might be sudden.

"Thank you for coming with us Patton"

Logan said, in a strangely formal tone for someone who was holding a little bubbly kid's hand. The other man responded with a warm smile, as he locked the colorful flower shop. He liked seeing how it stood out between gray buildings, like a ray of sun that peaks through stormy clouds.

"I really don't mind! Plus, I'm glad this little girl enjoys gardening" he continued, Ruffling Agnes' black hair, which earned him a giggle.

"I sure do! Flowers are so pretty and interesting!" she exclaimed excitedly, while a small smile made its way on Logan's face, he loved her curiosity.

"Indeed" he agreed still smiling slightly. The three of them started walking towards the library, talking and chuckling on their way, the two adults found themselves enjoying each other's company more than they thought they would. Both Patton and Logan were aware of how unlikely the situation was, ever since their first encounter they kept casually meeting, which led them to grow closer, not that they minded of course.

As time passed by they came to a stop, the library stood before them, inviting them inside with the nostalgic smell of book and ink. Being the daughter of a teacher, and the curios kid she was Agnes adored being surrounded by books, it was extremely magical to her. The three of them entered the building and looked around.

"Where are the flower books?" she asked eagerly, Patton chuckled and took her by the hand, while Logan corrected her "encyclopedias" he specified heading to the Reference section.

"Do you have any suggestions?" the black-haired male asked looking at the other next to him.

"Mhh...I'd say..." Patton started, his finger going through all the books on the shelf, as his blue eyes carefully examined them, when he turned around to look at Agnes "flowers?" the little girl nodded frenetically with a big wide smile.

"this one should do!" he finished pulling a book out of the line and handing it to her. It was fairly large, as the short girl took it in her hands her eyes gleamed and she looked at Logan, he smiled at her and gave Patton a thankful glance.

"Thanks again for helping us pick the book"

"Don't mention it Logie!" the two males gazed into each other's eyes, getting lost in them for just a mere second.

"daaaaaaad..." Agnes cooed tugging at his sleeve, once she got his attention she gave him a sly grin, hinting she wanted something.

"can we... Maybe... Go get ice cream?" she asked hopefully. Logan cocked a brow at her, ready to rebut, when Patton flashed a nod at him. The tallest sighed a bit in defeat "I did already grade all my papers..." he said looking at the two in front of him.

"So..?" Patton asked, eager for an answer, as an amused smile painted his face.

"Yes, we will go get ice cream"

"Yay!" both Patton and Agnes exclaimed happily, making Logan laugh softly and shake his head gently.


	5. 5

Point of view: storyteller, third person.

Timeline: present day_________

Knock, knock, knock

Logan barely heard the soft knocks on his door, as they were muffled by the loud and incessant thumping of the rain. He lowered his book and fastly walked to the entrance.

"Yes?- Patton?!" Logan exclaimed in shock, Patton was soaked in front of him, shaking by the cold and holding something in his arms.

"H-hey Logan!" the other stuttered, a warm smile forming on his face, so warm for a second the teacher thought a ray of sun reached his face.

"What are you doing out this late in the rain?" He exclaimed welcoming the other inside closing the door behind them.

"Well I was going home and-" a high pitched sneeze interrupted him, warning Logan he should be quicker

-He will regret not being quick enough someday.-

And get some blankets and a towel for his trembling friend.

"Bless you" he immediately responded, waiting for the explanation.

"Thanks, I was going home from work and, well, I met this little guy," he said showing the taller man the little puppy in his arms, wrapped in what he assumed was Patton's jacket. Logan carefully took the little dog on his own arms, handing Patton the towel and blankets.

"I believe you already know where the bathroom is," he said looking at him with a serious but gentle expression, which earned him a giggle from Patton as he walked into the bathroom, feeling the warmth of the smile Logan was holding back.

"Dad?" a soft voice caught the teacher's attention.

"Oh, Agnes. Sorry for waking you up darling" he said, about to dry the little dog in his arms.

"What happened?" the little girl asked sleepily, her light blue pajamas sticking out in the darkness of the hall behind her.

"Well Patton came he-" Agnes' eyes lit up, tiredness fading from any of her features.

"Patton's here?!" she asked with excitement, causing Logan to smile lightly at her. Before he could add anything the ravenet was interrupted by a bark, followed by a gasp and goofily quick steps.

"Oh my gosh is that a puppy!?" the girl squealed once again, looking at her father and back at the animal.

"Yes, Patton came here just now with this pup" the teacher explained, "I was just going to dry him off, you can go back to sleep now"

"But papa! There's both Patton and a puppy at home! I don't think I'll sleep ever again!" she exclaimed waving her hands in the air.

Logan chuckled softly, replying with the softest of voices. "Go to sleep now, I'll wake you up later with Patton so you can say hi to him, okay?"

"mhh...Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

With that Agnes gave her father a bright smile before yawning again and heading back to her room, slipping into a peaceful sleep for the second time that night.  
_______________

The tall man sat on the second armchair near the fireplace trying his best to warm up the little dog in his arms.

"Would you enjoy some Tea Patton? I'm sure it'll help you warm up" he offered gazing into the blue eyes in front of him, their hue shifted with the reflection of the hot light provided by the flame burning besides them.

"That would be great, thank you again Logie" Logan could not decide if the warmth he felt was because of the fire, or because of Patton's voice, or his freckles, or his smile, or just, him.

"Don't worry, it's nice to have you here" he continued, placing the dog on the ground and walking to the kitchen, it must have been roughly around midnight.

After less then ten minutes the teacher entered his living room again, with a mug of hot green tea in one of his hands, he passed it to Patton, which kindly took it, giving the other a thankful look in return. He blew gently on it, forcing some steam away.

"It's pretty late, you can stop here if you want to" the black haired man stated, pushing his glasses back on his nose with his middle finger.

"Oh no, no. I've already bothered you enough" Patton replied after a sip of his tea, It was really sweet, just like he enjoyed it. He liked the way he could still taste the sugary tea after the sense of heat faded from his tounge.

"Patton you are not a bother in any way"

"But still, i wouldn't want to take advantage of your hospitality" 

"Well I don't mind your presence at all, actually i find it quite... delightful." 

The softest blush rested on the young man's freckled cheeks, dusting over his nose and expanding to his ears, his eyes fluttering with butterflies pouring in his belly, a feeling so overwhelming he began giggling and chuckling, confusing the man sitting next to the fireplace with him.

"What's so funny?" he couldn't help but wonder out loud, maybe he chose the wrong word? or maybe he had something on his face?

"I enjoy being with you too Lolo" the other responded, wide grin decorating his face once again, hiw doe eyes were still open, with a couple of tiny wrinkles at their sides, letting everyone know he liked to smile. 

"I'm glad you do" those words did not express what Logan felt, at all; but he kept his cool, adjusting his glasses again, even if this time there was no need to. Most of the people he met in his life said he was too cold, that talking to him was like talking to a robot, he hadno life or soul inside his body, he was but a shell. Only few of them could understand how he felt no matter what he showed, and Patton was one of them, he could read the smile in his eyes or the laugh in his voice without Logan even noticing, and that intrigued both of them, bringing them closer and making them fall deeper.

"So? Will you be staying the night?"

"Mhh... I think I want to take advantage of your hospitality" 

"Very well then" the teacher replied again getting up from his armchair smiling.

"Wait- Shoot i don't have anything to wear for tomorrow-!" The florist remembered, looking at his taller friend.

"Don't worry, I will lend you some of my clothes" He reassured, making Patton blush at the idea, it did sound really nice.

"But- Okay, i need to make it up to you somehow."

"That is not necessary Patton"

"Lolo. It is. is there something i can help you with? Anything?" 

"Not really, like I said it's not necessary, it's my pleasure to help you" The young men had known each other long enough to learn little things about each other, and one of the things Logan had learned is that Patton can be very stubborn, in the mostchildish way possible of course. He sighed, giving in.

"How about tomorrow morning you bring Agnes to school with me?" The other's eyes gleamed, he had grown extremely fond of the little girl.

"But that's not a favor! That's a treat!"

"Well, It is already decided, sorry" he respondede with a smile, walking towards his room slowly, waititng for the other to follow.

___________________________

Y'ALL I'M SO SORRY, I MESSED UP AND POSTE THE WRONG VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER, HERE'S THE FINISHED ONE. SORRY AGAIN.


End file.
